So you'll stay
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: Why are Italy and Romano so weak? Well someone has to be the uke.
1. Italy

"Help! Germany, I got captured!" This was the third time this week. Germany let out a sigh. Of coarse he would have to get him. Honestly, you know the rest.

Italy heard a scream from a near by ally way. Curious, he walked over to look. To his surprise, he found his older brother Romano. It looked like Romano was being beat by the mafia.

Italy watched for a moment as Romano did all he could to stop them. His tactics were only half working, for every person he knocked unconscious, three more would jump on him. He knew that eventually his brother would get knocked out. Sighing, Italy went to go join the fight.

Germany was walking home from the market when he heard something come from an ally way. He went to go look. TO his surprise, there stood the two Italians he had gotten to know. They were standing amidst unconscious bodies panting heavily. From what Germany could gather, the two helpless boys had beaten up all those men by themselves.

Later that night hen Italy crawled into Germany's bed like he always did, Germany asked him a question, "Italy, are you pretending to be weak?"

Half asleep, Italy answered, "yeah, why?"

"Why?"

"So you'll stay."

This puzzled Germany, "Is your brother strong too?"

"Mm Hmm."

"Why do both of you hide your strength?"

Italy sighed softly, "We made a promise."

"What was your promise?"

"We both agree that men want too look after someone. We thought you would leave if there were two semes. So we promised we would be weak for you."

Truth finally dawned on Germany. All those times when Italy would do something that seemed inhumanly stupid, he did it on purpose. He let himself be captured so that he could be with Germany. That also explained why he could run away so fast when he could barely keep up with Germany on walks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**I like writing kinda ooc fanfics. It kin of shows you both sides of the story and breaks stereo types. I think that this particular one explains a little more about Germany's relationship with Italy. Also if you squint, it mentions Romano taking an oath to be weak for someone to stay. In my mind it is implying Spain.**


	2. Romano

Spain was breathing hard. He couldn't keep going like this. HE looked over his shoulder to see his lover cowering in the corner of the ally way they were in. 'Oh yeah" He thought to himself, 'That's why I'm fighting.' He swung his baseball bat again. IT wasn't his ax but it would do.

Suddenly, one of the men hit him on the back of the head. He crumpled to the floor with blackness dancing on the edge of his vision. The last thing he saw was Romano's tear streaked face. In his eyes, there was sadness, but something else too. Anger? Regret? No, vengeance. Spain heard the battle rage on around him. "How can there be a battle with only one side?' And then he passed out.

Spain opened his eyes and groaned, his head was killing him. The last thing he remembered was two men coming to take away Romano.

_Spain was tending his tomato garden when two men came up too him._

_ "Do you know where Mr. Vargas is?"_

_ Spain didn't like these men so he lied, "Never heard that name before in my life."_

_ Romano, being completely oblivious, walked out of the house a moment after Spain denied ever encountering the Italian._

_ "There he is!" The larger man said pointing._

_ Confusion flashed across Romano's face before he broke into a run. He grabbed Spain and ran._

_ "Roma, what's going on?" Spain was confused but he put full trust in Romano._

_ "Just run." Spain obliged and kept running._

_ Soon the reached a dead end ally way where the men cornered them. More men similarly dressed come flooding in after them. Most had weapons. Steel pipes, knifes, baseball bats._

_ Spain, desperate to protect Romano, hit one of the offending men. He took the baseball bat the unconscious man was holding._

If that was the last thing that happened, then why was he in bed? Spain looked around the room and saw Romano sitting in a char next to the bed.

"Romano! Are you okay?"

Romano snorted at this, "You're the one who got knocked out."

"Who were those men, what did they want with you?"

Romano sighed, "They're from the mafia." Romano looked away, he hated lying to Spain.

"What happened after I passed out? They didn't hurt you did they?" Spain got angry at the idea of anyone hurting his precious Lovi.

"No, I'm not hurt. I beat them up..." Romano said this to the floor in an inaudible voice.

"Roma-" Spain was cut off.

"I won't let anyone take me away from you!" Romano stood up and punched the wall in anger leaving a large hole.

Now aware of Romano's hidden strength, Spain asked, "Romano, why exactly were those men after you?"

The Italian sighed, there was no use keeping it a secret anymore, "I';m a mafia boss. Those men wanted me because our two groups are at war."

"Why did you keep a secret from me?" Spain sounded hurt which made Romano feel even more guilty.

"I didn't want you to leave me."

Spain got up and hugged Romano. "I would never leave you."

**I just really like the idea of mafia boss Romano.**

**I also can't think of seme Italy or Romano. IF there was anyway it would work, It would work like this. Apparently Italy and Romano have influence from France so they are semes, or at least that is the theory according to my friend.**

**Review :{I My mustache person is fat...**


	3. Reason

Two little boys huddled in an ally way. They had no whre to go. Grandpa Rome just disappeared. Now they were lost without a friend in the world. All they had was each other.

A man walked up to the boys, "Your a descendant from Rome. You must have good genes." He reached over to take the smaller boy when suddenly he felt a pain in his leg. He looked down to that the other boy had picked up a discarded pipe and was now mercilessly beating him with it.

"Let fratello go! He's not yours!"

The young boy had a look of determination on his face but he still was smaller than the man. easily he was kicked away.

Seeing his brother being kicked away, the younger boy bit the man. He jumped out of the firm grasp he was in and helped his brother overthrow the man.

Laying on the floor gasping, the man said, "You really are Rome's kids." With a smile on his face he walked away with a noticeable limp to tell the world of two strong territory's up for grabs. who wouldn't want an addition like that?

The younger boy looked completely satisfied. People now knew who they were and that they were strong. The older child looked terrified.

"Don't you get it Italy?"

"Yes. People know that we are strong and they won't mess with us. right Romano?"

with that being said, Romano hit his brother. "No. Nations are looking for strong provinces to capture. More people will come to take us away!"

"How do we stop it?" Italy realized the problem.

Romano had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, if people are looking for strong territory's, we just have to become weak."

Italy nodded his head in agreement. If they were weak, no one would want them and then they could be together.

That was a terrible idea. The two definitions of weak were completely different. For Italy, he decided that he would surrender all the time and do anything anyone asked him. Romano decided that he was going to be lazy and not do anything. Because of there decisions, they were never together like they intended. They were always separated and captured by different nations. If only they had learned to never give up without a fight.

**I had a dream like this once. Don't hate me or throw rotten tomatoes. Just ripe ones.**

**I felt I needed to write an explanation. I guess my one shot turned out to be something else. No matter what, this is the end! Feel free to read my other stories. :D) For some reason all my faces are fat.**


End file.
